The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year
by kittykat2015
Summary: It's Christmas on Brokeback Ranch, and while Ennis and Jack have had varying levels of happiness on this holiday in the past, they find out that when the holiday is shared with a loved one, it can be very special.


**The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year**

_**December 25th, 1948**_

_**Sage, Wyoming **_

_Five year old Ennis woke up with a big smile on his face. Today was Christmas Day and yesterday, his mama had said that Father Christmas would be visiting that night to bring him presents because he'd been a very good boy that year. Ennis was so excited that he'd tried to stay awake last night to see Father Christmas, but he'd dropped off in no time. Still, he figured that he would still have some presents to open up this morning. _

_His mama came in. "Ennis sweetie, it's time to get up. It's Christmas." _

_He sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Mama? Has he been?" he asked, yawning widely._

_She came over to him and smiled, ruffling his hair affectionately. "He sure has, honey. Brought ya some presents. I'll get you washed an' dressed an' then we'll go down an' see what he's brought, okay?"_

"_Okay." She helped him get ready and then led him downstairs, him holding onto her hand and gripping it in anticipation. K.E. and Cecilia were already up, by the sounds of it. They usually were up first, after their parents._

_They went down into the living room, where their modest tree stood by the fireplace. His brother and sister were already in their presents, talking loudly about what they'd received. Cecilia was gushing over a doll house given to her by their aunt. His father was in his chair in the corner, watching them with a slight smile on his face. Ennis let go of his mama's hand and ran over to the tree, kneeling down next to his sister and eyeing the presents._

"_Here, Ennis," said Cecilia, handing him a wrapped box. It was a new pair of black cowboy boots that he'd been wanting. He eagerly pulled them on there and then. His brother and sister directed him to the rest of his presents. _

_His mama came over to his father, slipping an arm around his shoulders. They weren't rich, but they loved their children and wanted the best for them; they did what they could._

_The children spent the morning playing with their new toys and then they all bundled up to go and play in the snow. Ennis and K.E. threw snowballs at each other and Cecilia made a snow angel, and then they all banded together to build a snowman. It wasn't a perfect model but they liked it._

_At twelve, they were called back inside for a small lunch and then they all went to their local Methodist church for the service. They sang along to the hymns and were reminded about the true meaning of the holiday, about the birth of Jesus. _

_They returned and his mama made Christmas dinner, a large turkey with all the trimmings. The three children played outside some more until it began to grow dark, and then after one last mug of hot cocoa they went up to bed. Ennis always enjoyed the Christmas holidays, and he hoped that he always would. _

_**December 25th, 1948**_

_**Lightning Flat, Wyoming**_

_Five year old Jack woke up slowly, and he remembered what day it was. It was Christmas. He had mixed feelings about this day. He loved the snow and he loved getting presents, and he didn't mind going to church and singing along. But there was a problem. His father didn't like this holiday, for some reason. Said it was just like Halloween; an excuse to part people from their money. He was like a dark shadow hanging over the house._

_But there were a few good things. His mama made a wonderful turkey dinner in the afternoon, and in the meantime, his cousin Becky would be by later, ready for a snowball fight with him. She didn't live far away and her daddy would be dropping her off later so she could play for a while. There were enough empty fields around for them to make use of, after all._

_He got up just in time for his mama to come in, smiling when she saw he was up. "Hey, sweetheart, it's Christmas now! You gonna get ready?"_

_Jack ran up to her. "Has he been, mama? Has he?"_

_She leaned down and placed both of her hands on his face. "He sure has, honey. Let's get you ready so you can go see what he's brought for you, okay?"_

_She got him ready and then brought him downstairs. The tree in the living room was the brightest thing in the house, and underneath it, to Jack's delight, were presents. He hugged his mother and raced to tear into them, his mother watching happily._

_John came in from his early morning chores, saw what Jack was doing and started grumbling. "You been spendin' a load of money on that stuff?" he groused._

_Rose threw him a look. "John, it's Christmas. Let him enjoy himself, it's only once a year."_

"_Throwin' money away, spendin' it on him when we coulda had some work done on the ranch. That boy's gonna grow up bein' way too soft. Wouldn't surprise me none if he grew up to be a-"_

"_John!" she hissed. "Not in front of Jack. An' not today of all days. This is supposed to be a time for family," she reminded him._

"_That old queer ain't family," he growled, before leaving the room. Rose sighed and turned her attention back to Jack, who was laughing happily, surrounded by his new toys._

_Becky's daddy dropped her off and they spent a few hours in the snow, building a snowman and having a snowball fight, until they got too cold and had to come in. They all went to church for the service and back at home, Rose made them all a wonderful dinner. Jack loved it but his father was as grumpy as usual._

_Jack spent the evening playing with his new toys and then, yawning, he went back up to bed, having run out of energy. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow._

_Jack loved Christmas._

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 25th, 1953<strong>_

_**Sage, Wyoming**_

_Ten year old Ennis sat on his bed, legs curled up to his chest as they had been often, ever since he'd seen that body in the ditch. It was Christmas again and he'd been viciously awoken earlier that morning by yet another nightmare. He'd been sweating and shaking, utterly terrified, and nobody had heard him so he'd had to suffer alone. He'd calmed down some after that, when his mother had come in to get him up. _

_While they'd been opening presents under the tree, he'd been a lot quieter than previous years, not racing for the presents like he usually did. His mother must have noticed, but she didn't dare say anything in front of his father. Over the last few months their marriage had deteriorated, ever since she'd found out about what he'd done. It had been all over the newspapers and speculation was rife that Keith had been involved, but it wasn't as if he would get into trouble for it._

_She was worried about Ennis and the effect this might have on him. She was also worried about K.E., but he was older and more together. Ennis was quieter and more closed up, less likely to talk about it if something was bothering him._

_Ennis went outside with his brother and sister as usual, but he wasn't interested in having a snowball fight or playing around. He helped them build a snowman and that was kind of fun. They sensed that he was feeling worked up by something and left him alone. K.E. knew what was wrong, and he too was feeling affected by what they had seen. It certainly didn't feel like Christmas right now, with how he was feeling._

_They went to church in the afternoon, and they had to sing along to the hymns and listen to the readings. Ennis tried to get into it for his mother but all he could think about was what he had seen. He had no idea what it had meant or why that man had been so brutally killed, and he was never told anything._

_They got back and the three children played outside some more, Ennis still quiet and closed up. They then all gathered in the dining room for Christmas dinner, which was pretty much silent. Ennis's mother was very worried about her children._

_That night, his mother came to his room to sit with him, sensing that he needed her._

"_You okay, sweetie?" she asked, putting an arm around him. He nodded, but kept his head down._

"_You sure?" she persisted._

"_I'm fine, mama," he mumbled, not meeting her eyes._

_She sighed. "Well...if you ever need to talk to me, I'm always here for ya. You know that, right?"_

"_I know, mama," he said, looking up at her and trying to smile._

"_Okay." She smiled back and kissed his forehead, before leaving the room. He dreaded going to sleep, knew that as soon as he dropped off he would be back in that ditch. _

_**December 25th, 1953**_

_**Lightning Flat, Wyoming**_

_Ten year old Jack was running as fast as he could towards the opposite side of the area where Becky lived with her parents. It was to be their last Christmas together for who knew how long and as much as he would miss her when she was gone, he'd always loved Christmas and he'd always enjoyed spending time with his younger cousin on the day, playing and having snowball fights. They always had a great time, laughing and talking._

_He found her up in the tree by the side of her house, reading a comic that he guessed she must have gotten for Christmas. _

"_Hey, Becky," he said when he found her. She looked up from her comic and smiled._

"_Hey," she replied. "Merry Christmas."_

_He sat down next to her. "You too. Everythin' okay?" he asked, looking over at the comic with interest. _

_She nodded. "Yeah. Mama an' daddy are finishin' up with things for the move. Kinda busy down at the house. How are you?"_

"_I guess I'm okay," he said, shrugging. "My mama's makin' us some dinner for after, an' we're gonna go to church."_

"_Yeah, us too. What did ya get for Christmas?" she asked, looking at him curiously._

"_Toys, games, a rodeo book, ya know? Wanna be a bull rider when I grow up," he announced proudly. "Wanna get me a buckle."_

_She smiled. "That's great. Sounds excitin'. I wanna be a barrel racer. Maybe when we're older, we can train together an' enter one together. That'll be fun." She'd always loved horses and loved spending time with them on their ranch. _

"_Yeah, I guess." He was silent for a few minutes. "Can't wait 'til we're older an' we can do what we want." He would miss her when she left. _

"_Me neither." She would miss him too, despite being excited about the kind of life waiting for her in Texas. _

_They read Becky's comic together for a while and then they decided to go and build a snowman, Becky's mama bringing out a carrot and some coal for them. They finished and then had a merciless snowball fight, only stopping when they were dripping wet and cold. _

_Jack went home to dry off and change before they all went to church for the service, singing along to the hymns and listening to the readings. He sang along eagerly to Walking Water Jesus; his mother had taught him that one._

_They got back and Becky stayed at Jack's house for a while, playing in the snow some more until her daddy came by to pick her up. Jack ate Christmas dinner with his parents, and his mother was talking about the coming year and what might be waiting for them._

_That evening, they listened to a show on the radio, a Christmas show. Rose knitted a jumper in her chair and John was reading a paper in his chair. Jack read his own comic on the floor by the fire. He was warm and happy here, sat near his mother. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 25th, 1958<strong>_

_**Worland, Wyoming**_

_Fifteen year old Ennis lay on his bed in the bunkhouse of the ranch, looking through the Hamley's catalogue wistfully, wishing that he could afford a place of his own and get some stock so that he could buy some of this stuff. It was Christmas Day again and here he was, in a bunkhouse of a ranch where he and K.E. were working, having nowhere else to go. The owners of the ranch were nice enough but ever since he was ten, this holiday no longer held the magical feeling of goodwill for him that it had when he was younger. _

_He cast his mind back to all of his previous Christmases. He'd always done alright, he thought, but now...he and his brother were on their own._

_K.E. came in, wrapped up against the cold and swirling snow. He shook his head of the snow and tromped over to his own bed._

"_Hey, Ennis," he said quietly, sitting down on his bed and pulling his boots off._

"_Hey," Ennis mumbled, glancing up briefly from the catalogue. "How's Cecilia?" K.E. had been on the phone to her to exchange holiday greetings._

_K.E. shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Happy with her husband. They're thinkin' of havin' a baby. Still apologisin' fer us bein' on our own."_

"_Right." Ennis wasn't sure what to say, and he had to admit that it was shaping up to be a lonely Christmas._

_They were silent for a while, K.E. stretching and grunting about his sore muscles. They worked hard on this ranch, and the pay was alright. _

_Ennis was struck by a wish for a family; something normal and secure. He wanted a nice home and someone to share it with, especially during the holidays. He missed the family atmosphere of Christmas that he remembered from when his parents were alive. It had been taken away from him suddenly with a missed curve, and his world had fallen apart; everything he had ever known was now lost to him. _

_The early mornings of excitement that Father Christmas had been, the rush to get ready and get downstairs to the tree, the feverish opening of the presents...not to mention all the snowball fights and snowmen built over the years...it felt like another lifetime, one that didn't belong to him in a way. He'd been forced to grow up very quickly and he'd tried, but he still had moments when he wished for his childhood again._

_At three, the ranch owner's wife came into the bunkhouse. "Ennis? K.E.?"_

_They both looked up. "Yes, ma'am?"_

_She smiled in a friendly way. "We're about to eat dinner, if you wanna join us. You boys must be hungry."_

_They looked at each other. "You sure, ma'am?"_

_She nodded. "Sure. God knows you earn yer keep. You can come on in if ya want."_

_They looked at each other, and then smiled shyly at her. "Sounds good. Thank you ma'am, we'll be right in."_

_She nodded again and left while they got ready. It looked like it would be an okay Christmas._

_**December 25th, 1958**_

_**Lightning Flat, Wyoming**_

_Fifteen year old Jack walked down the street, seeing all the bright displays in the windows for Christmas. His father had sent him to the supply store for new tools and he had gone, to get away for a bit if nothing else. He loved his mother but he craved for freedom from his father._

_He missed Becky too; earlier that day she had called to wish him a Merry Christmas and he'd enjoyed hearing her voice, but it just wasn't the same as spending time with her on this day._

_He remembered their years together as they'd played together in the snow, building snowmen and having snowball fights. There was always a heavy snowfall up here and they had always made good use of it, but now, without Becky...it just seemed cold and empty, and the glittering snow no longer held any good feeling for him. He had no real friends here anymore; it was just him and his parents, and it was just work on the ranch._

_He missed the days when he was younger, when he had nothing to worry about and his father gave him easy work, but they were long gone. And he'd had a hard year; that crush on that boy resulting in a hospital trip, and all the put-downs from his father crushing his happy spirit. He tried not to hate his father, but it was very hard when his father treated him the way he did._

_They were struggling for money too, and it showed. Jack had never been particularly demanding as a child when it came to presents, for he knew that they weren't rich, but the last few Christmases had been poor. His mother always tried her best for him and he tried to let her know that he appreciated it._

_Jack longed for a well-paying job and money so that he could leave his father's shadow and strike out on his own. He wanted a family and a home of his own, so that he never had to have a cold, lonely Christmas ever again. But how was it ever going to happen? He would have to meet somebody first, and he was sure that he liked guys a bit more than he liked girls; he certainly preferred looking at male bodies. This in itself was a challenge; how on earth was he supposed to meet somebody if he liked guys? It wasn't exactly something you went around broadcasting._

_But he couldn't deny what he wanted in his heart; he wanted love and stability, like what he had when he was younger. He wanted a family and the warmth that came with it. Maybe the holidays were getting to him, with all the loving families he saw around town all the time. He wanted somebody special to share the holiday with._

_He got back home with just enough time to get ready for the church service, which proceeded as normal, and when he went to bed that night, his head filled up with his wishes of family. Maybe one day he would get that. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 25th, 1963<strong>_

_**Sandersville, Georgia**_

Jack woke up and stretched in the warm bed, and when his arm collided with a shoulder, he smiled to himself. He loved waking up next to Ennis every morning; it was the best feeling ever. And today it was Christmas; their first one together. There had been some snow over the last week, which they heard was unusual for a southern state, but they weren't about to complain. They could snuggle together in bed to keep warm, and they had had a few snowball fights together, which usually ended up with them tumbling down to the ground and making out for a while.

He turned onto his side, his eyes setting on Ennis's broad back; a tantalising sight. He smiled to himself and shuffled forward, intent on loving his man.

He started on the shoulder blade that was lying on the mattress, pressing a soft kiss to it. He kissed his way across Ennis's shoulder and Ennis started to stir. Jack then pressed kisses to Ennis's neck, one arm slipping around Ennis's side to tangle in the hairs down below, hand slipping further down to the treasure between Ennis's legs.

"Mmm..." came the deep, throaty purr from his lover that told Jack he was on the right track. He loved waking Ennis up like this.

"Ennis...c'mon, wake up, lover..." Jack whispered in Ennis's ear. "Special day today, it's Christmas...wanna love ya before we get up." He bit softly at Ennis's neck.

Ennis stirred further, his head tilting back to seek Jack's lips, which were quickly sealed over his, Jack's tongue pushing into Ennis's mouth. Ennis turned onto his back and was moaning into Jack's mouth. Jack leaned over him and tangled his fingers in Ennis's curls.

Jack pulled back and looked down at Ennis, who looked back up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Mornin' cowboy," Jack whispered, nuzzling their noses together in a way that would make Ennis reveal that shy smile he loved so much.

Ennis smiled sleepily. "Mornin' darlin'. Merry Christmas."

"You too," Jack murmured as he leaned down for another kiss. After a few more moments of leisurely kissing, Jack straddled Ennis and began to rub their hips together; it was their favourite way of having sex first thing in the morning. Jack sighed into Ennis's mouth, loving how warm and happy they were here.

Their mutual release came in good time, Jack trembling on top of Ennis as they rode it out, both of them breathing deeply, and then Jack collapsed on top of Ennis.

"I love you," Jack breathed into Ennis's ear. Ennis's arms weaved tighter around him, hugging him warmly.

"Love you too, darlin'."

After a while, they decided it was time to get up. Their hands had the day off so they had to see to the chores themselves, but apart from that the day was their own.

They sat on the floor at the Christmas tree, ripping open their presents. Jack remembered his most recent Christmases, when things had been bad at home. He was happier now than he had ever been. He and Ennis had discussed the Christmases they'd had while growing up, and they both agreed that they'd had bad experiences and were looking forward to enjoying it again.

Ennis opened up the package from Jack, and his face took on a look of wonder; Jack had bought him a new winter jacket to help him keep warm out in the cold. It was a light brown colour, like his regular jacket, but it was fur lined. He felt the texture; it was very soft.

He looked up at Jack, who was smiling softly. He blushed and his mouth twitched at the corners.

"You like it, cowboy?" Jack asked, looking hopeful. Ennis nodded.

"Real nice. Thank you, Jack," he replied, and leaned over for a warm kiss. Jack's hand automatically went to Ennis's neck, brushing against his curls.

They pulled apart and smiled nervously at each other. Things were still so new between them and they had only been living together for almost three months. But things were going so well between them and they were happy.

Jack unwrapped his present from Ennis, and his face lit up; it was a brand new harmonica. He looked up at Ennis, who was now smirking at him. "Ennis?"

Ennis shrugged. "Well, ya said yer old one got flattened when the horse threw ya. Thought ya might want a new one."

Jack tilted his head. "But...I thought ya hated that thing. You was always tellin' me to pipe down."

Ennis caressed his cheek. "I didn't hate it, rodeo. I was just teasin' ya. You...wasn't the best player I ever heard, but...I know ya like playin'. You enjoy it, right?"

Jack nodded. "I do. It's kinda fun."

Ennis nodded. "I know. You always look real happy when ya play. An'...I like seein' ya happy, darlin'." Jack smiled at this.

"Thanks, cowboy, I love it," he said, looking down at it. Ennis leaned in close.

"Turn it over," he murmured. Jack did so; engraved on the bottom were the initials JT in ornate lettering.

"Oh Ennis," he said softly. "This is great. Thank you so much." He raised his head and kissed Ennis deeply again, putting the harmonica down on the floor and slipping his hands up Ennis's chest to wrap around his neck as they kissed.

A loud barking interrupted them; Lucky was awake and wanting some attention. Jack pulled away from Ennis, laughing.

"Hey, Lucky, c'mere," he said, coaxing the blue heeler over. Lucky licked his face as Ennis pulled out a chew toy for him from under the tree.

"Here ya go, boy," he said, holding it out. Lucky yapped happily and took it gratefully, settling in front of the fire with it as Ennis and Jack got up to get some breakfast.

They sat at the table eating eggs and bacon and drinking coffee. They were eating one-handed, having linked hands across the table.

"So, um..." started Jack, looking at Ennis. "What we was sayin' the other day, 'bout us not havin' a lot of luck with Christmas when we was younger...you wanna talk about it?"

Ennis looked up. "Well, I guess we could. Things were okay when I was little; me, K.E. an' Cecilia enjoyed it, enjoyed openin' presents."

Jack smiled. "Me too. My mama always made it a good day. An' I always had a good time with Becky, playin' in the snow, ya know?"

"Yeah, we did that when I was little. But..." He bit his lip.

"What?" asked Jack, looking concerned and squeezing his hand.

"The year I turned ten...the year I...saw..." His throat worked and felt tight.

Jack's eyes widened, and he brought his other hand to Ennis's cheek. "Oh, cowboy...I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Musta been awful."

"Yeah...that year...it was real hard. Was never the same at Christmas after that. With the nightmares an' all..."

"I know, I know. It's alright, sweetheart," Jack murmured, stroking his cheek. Ennis took a deep breath and nodded.

After breakfast, they went outside to do their chores, working alongside each other as they liked to. It felt good to be working together in their own place; they owned this land and were the bosses.

Jack produced the sprig of mistletoe that he'd found when he'd been looking for Christmas decorations. He crept up on Ennis in the barn and wrapped one arm around him, making him jump.

"Jesus, rodeo, don't do that," he said, grinning slightly. He then looked at what Jack was holding. "You got that thing again?" he asked.

Jack nodded, holding on tight and smiling in a flirty way. "Come on, gimme a kiss," he said, puckering his lips at him.

Ennis chuckled quietly and then twisted himself around to face Jack properly, wrapping his arms around him and resting them on the small of Jack's back. Their lips met in a long, sensuous kiss, mouths opening and closing and tongues playing together. Ennis held Jack in his arms and pressed their hips tighter together.

"Mmm," Jack moaned, holding on tight. They pulled apart and Jack's eyes were sparkling at Ennis, a sight that Ennis loved to see.

"Love you, rodeo," Ennis murmured, running his hands up and down Jack's back.

"I love you too," Jack replied, pressing their lips together one last time before prising apart to get back to work.

They had lunch of turkey sandwiches and then spent some time calling their relatives back in Wyoming, Texas and Ohio. Everybody was doing okay and having a good Christmas, and they liked checking in with everybody. It reminded them that even though they all lived in different states, they were still connected as a family, and Christmas was a time for family.

They spent the afternoon with their neighbours Bill and Mary, drinking red wine and playing card games. They liked their new neighbours and were happy that they had friendly neighbours here that they could count on and who accepted them.

When they got back, Jack started on Christmas dinner, after promising not to burn it. He had called his mother to double check on a few things and he felt confident that he could do it.

While the dinner was cooking, they sat together on the sofa watching a Christmas movie. Jack had his legs up on the sofa at his side as he leaned against Ennis, head on the top of his arm. Their hands linked together between them and Jack was thoroughly enjoying the holiday now that he was here with Ennis. Everything had come together for them and Jack was looking forward to what the New Year might bring.

Over dinner, they didn't talk much, just exchanged bashful glances and shy grins. Jack was playing footsie with Ennis under the table and Ennis had to admit he liked it; he loved being intimate and playful with Jack.

After another movie on the TV and more red wine, Jack started feeling horny and wanted some action from his lover. He got up and turned off the TV. When he turned back to Ennis, he was smirking in the way he did when he wanted sex.

Ennis smiled back, recognising that look and that smile. He got up and they slowly walked towards each other, shifting slightly and feeling nervous. It was always like this when things turned intimate; they always started to feel nervous with anticipation of what was to come.

Jack took Ennis's hands. "Come on, cowboy, let's go up an'...have another Christmas present, whaddaya say?"

Ennis smiled down at him. "Sounds good to me, darlin'." They walked upstairs hand in hand through the silent house and into their bedroom. They stood at the end of the bed, arms wrapped around each other and their faces nuzzling together. When they started to get hard, they began to undress each other and threw their clothes onto the floor. Ennis led Jack onto the bed and they were kissing as they sat on it, hands running everywhere.

Jack pulled away. "Want a present, cowboy? Or you want me to give you a present?"

Ennis thought for a moment, and then made up his mind. "We could give each other a present," he said softly, nibbling Jack's earlobe.

Jack grinned. "Sounds good to me." They lay down in a sixty-nine position and were soon sucking enthusiastically and pulling each other closer. Their fingers dropped down into each other's butt cheeks and they stroked at each other while they finished each other off, releasing into each other's mouths and holding on tight as they rode it out and then collapsed onto their backs, breathing deeply.

Jack lay his head on Ennis's chest, and Ennis wrapped an arm around him.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," Ennis murmured tiredly. Jack snuggled closer.

"Merry Christmas, Ennis," he responded as he felt sleep take him. Ennis wasn't far behind him and they lay there, knowing that this had been the first Christmas they had truly enjoyed, but hopefully wouldn't be the last.


End file.
